Coming Home
by canada14
Summary: Linstead one-shot set after 3x14


**One-shot set after 3x14 because I felt like we need to see a little upset Halstead. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owner!**

Things hadn't been the same between them since the whole Yate ordeal. Hell, they hadn't been the same since for a while. It was like the time when they "cooled off" except there was hardly any yearning for one another. At least none that could be seen. Because they were professionals and it would wrong to express or display any feelings at work.

Which he thought was bullshit. Bullshit that after everything that they had been through he still couldn't hug his girlfriend at work or hold her hand when there was a tough case. He was supposed to be there to comfort her, yet she had the tendency to go to everyone besides him to be comforted by. And he was getting sick of it.

Jay Halstead liked to think of himself as an understanding guy. He tried really hard to be that guy, especially when it came to his girlfriend, Erin Lindsay. He knew that she had to deal with things her own way, but finding out that she had chosen to spend the night after killing the man who killed her best friend at her pseudo-father's house was a kick to the groin.

He had hoped that she would come to him. She had already gone out with Olivia Benson after the case, so he couldn't see her then and he didn't sleep that night, afraid that he might miss her call. He didn't, she just chose not to.

Since it had been a case that hit close to home, they were given a long weekend. He heard from her maybe once during that time and it was just a short exchange, ending almost as soon as it began. It had been to tell him that she was fine and he didn't need to worry. So basically it was her telling him to stop blowing up her phone.

And that was basically the final straw. When Monday came around and a new case was placed in their hands, he asked their boss Hank Voight if he could be partnered with Adam Ruzek to go talk to some of his CIs. Since Erin was late Voight didn't even try to argue with him, rather just grunting his approval. He didn't miss the look of confusion that crossed Erin's face when she walked up the steps to intelligence, passing him and Ruzek on the way.

But he couldn't bring himself to look back at her, he simply just headed to the car they were taking.

"Yo you want to talk about it?" Ruzek asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Talk about what?" he muttered, gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"Why you're giving Lindsay the cold shoulder."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Fortunately for him, Ruzek decided that this was a somewhat serious matter and didn't press him. The meeting with his CI took longer than expected but gave the team some valuable info that would be enough to do a search at a house of someone who was suspected of being involved in the case.

The two were told to meet the rest of the team at the house where they would make an arrest. As they pulled up to the house, Jay was greeted by Erin who silently helped him put on his vest, making sure he was protected.

He would do the same for her because even when they were on the outs, the other person's safety was still a priority. He felt her hand on his shoulder as he led them to the back of the house. As they moved room to room he couldn't help but be glad that their work relationship was still solid.

Just as they were about to clear the last few rooms, the man they were looking for jumped out and charged towards Erin. Luckily Jay was able to push her aside and take the hit, landing hard on the ground.

The rest of the team managed to subdue the guy while Antonio and Erin checked on Jay. There was no doubt that Jay was going to be sore tomorrow. The guy who had tackled him was probably 250 pounds if not more.

XXXXX

The rest of the day was sort of a blur. Jay remembers Erin driving him back to the district and neither of them putting up a fight when Voight told them that they were on desk duty the rest of the day.

The thing that Jay remembers the most was after he had changed into clothes that were loose fitting, Erin approaching his desk with an ice pack in hand. She didn't even ask him where it was hurting, she just placed it on his side, the one he had been favoring since the take down. He leaned back slightly in his chair and she sat on his desk, holding the pack in place.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

He shot her a quick smile and despite the anger he had for her this morning grabbed her hand, "better."

She looked at him, almost shyly, "I'm glad."

He nodded, "how are you doing? And don't tell me you're fine, please just tell me how you really are."

"Um I've been better." She replied honestly.

"Look, is there anything, like anything at all that I can do for you?"

"Can I spend the night at your place tonight. I haven't been able to go back to my apartment since the whole ordeal."

He could feel himself getting a little frustrated at that, "where have you been staying then."

"Voight's, I didn't want to bug you." she said, looking down sheepishly.

"How could you possibly think that you spending the night would bug me?"

"Because I knew you would be upset that I went in alone."

"Erin, yes I was upset that you went in without backup but I would much rather you be with me than me worrying about where you are or how you are doing. I'm all in, which means no matter what I will always be there for you to come to."

She grinned at his words and gripped his hand tighter, "how about we do take out for dinner, I'll even pay."

"Of course," he said as he slowly moved to stand up, "do you think you could drive me?" She nodded and the two stood to leave.

Once they had picked up the food and got back to his place, they quietly went about their nightly routines. She helped him take a shower, washing his hair and gently lathering him with soap. He did the same for her.

After that they went and snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie that playing on Fox. Throughout the movie, they shared some kisses and ice cream. And by the time the movie ended, the two headed to Jay's room.

Even though the lights were off, Jay could tell that Erin wasn't sleeping.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking…"

"That never a good thing." He said before feeling her hand hit his chest. Rolling over to face her, he asked more seriously, "what are you thinking about."

"I was, maybe kinda wondering if I could move in with you," she said nervously, "I know most of the time you don't invite yourself to move in with someone, but I can't go back to my apartment. So it's either you or Voight."

Even in the dark, she could see the grin on his face and his pulled her in for a kiss, "you bet you can move in here. I was just telling Will since he moved out that it has been lacking a female's touch."

She laughed at that before leaning in to kiss him again. "I wasn't sure you would be on board since I keep doing stupid stuff."

"At least this way, we can talk about it when you come home instead of ignoring me for the weekend." He joked.

She let out a little laugh at that and turned around so that her back was against his front, "I promise that that won't happen again."

"Good." he replied sleepily as he placed a kiss into her hair and let sleep overtake him. It was the first time in a while that he went to be not worrying about where his girl was in a while. Because she was right there next to him. She was home.


End file.
